The Lost Soul
by Berk'sWarrior
Summary: Thora's village is gone, destroyed by a dragon called The Lost Soul. She being the only survivor with no protection, it seems destined she would die...that is until she develops a friendship with a Lost Soul. But as she delves deeper into the friendship, she discovers secrets about the dragon world that no one would've guessed. (A work by Alex Crystal, A.K.A me and Sarnia Oblivion)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter was written by Sarnia Oblivion**

* * *

**The Lost Soul**

All I could remember of the night my village was destroyed was running, running not from the dragons, not from the death, not from my fear but from my last life. From the woman I had once called my mother; from all the children I had once called my friends... some friends. They had left me to die in the flames of my house. None of them had tried to get me out; they hadn't even looked back as they tried to escape. But they hadn't escaped: all they had done was walk straight into the jaws of death, straight into the jaws of the Lost Soul, the dragons that had completely obliterated my home with a single breath. I was the only human survivor of the village which Hiccup had once made great. There had been no resistance. Not a sword had been raised. There had just been destruction. I still remember the utter hopelessness burning inside me as I watched my life burn, and if it wasn't for Toothless, I would have died with it. I and the last Night Fury escaped into the night-

Both completely alone.

That happened when I was only twelve years old, and I still all of hell left to endure.

**Two Years Later**

"Toothless?" I called quietly through the trees. A small head appeared from behind a tree and grunted, before turning back the way it had been staring before. Slowly, I moved forward over the grass until my back was pressed against the tree like Toothless. "Can you see it?" I asked. Another grunt and Toothless dropped down to the floor in a crouch, silently moving through the undergrowth like a cat hunting a mouse. I clutched my spear and trailed after the Night Fury, keeping the jet-black wings of the dragon in my sight: the forest was a dangerous place to be anytime of the day, especially for someone without a dragon to defend themselves. Suddenly, Toothless stopped and gestured towards the air with his head. I nodded and he took off into the sky.

Then whole forest burst into flames. I dropped to the ground, shielding my head with my hands, as The Lost Soul leapt into the air, emitting deadly bursts of fire in every single direction. I smiled. The plan was working! The sky cracked with fire, but through all of the embers, I could see the shining bolts of blue lightning shooting through the air. They hit the Lost Soul in every area, the face, the body, the tail; the dragon was shown no mercy. Toothless kept on breathing, keeping the Lost Soul alert and enraged; this was exactly what the dragon should not be doing. Its energy was falling, its wings couldn't take much more of the blue lightning bolts, and soon, the mighty Lost Soul sunk to the ground in front of me- and that was when _I_ exploded into action. Leaping forward, and with a mighty thrust, my spear flew straight in and out the other side of the Lost Soul's neck. It let out a screech of agony, before breathing a few more flashes of fire; they were short-lived. Toothless shot down and fired... and then the Lost Soul was dead.

The Night Fury landed on the ground, panting heavily. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You were amazing Toothless!" The dragon shot me a rare smile, sitting down on the grass. Turning around, I stared down regretfully at the dragon we had killed. Even though the Lost Souls had obliterated everything I cared about, I still felt sorry about killing them. But I and Toothless' needs and survival came first- always. "Come on Toothless," I said. "Let's go and get some fish."

He practically purred in agreement as I hopped onto his back and he took off into the clouds. I watched as the island of Berk disappeared down behind us. It made me want to scream. It had once been full of greenery and happiness, but now it was covered in ash and burnt down trees. I remembered when my mother would whisper soothing words into my ear when looking out over the fantastic forests. _One day, my daughter, _I could almost hear her whispering through the breeze, _one day you will be out there with your dragon, floating the skies with Hiccup and Toothless._ My mother was full of broken promises and horrible lies, but this was the only piece of speech she had ever told me that held at least half of the truth. I clutched my blood-covered spear with ever more ferocity and shook my head, empting my mind of the unwelcome thoughts. Suddenly, Toothless sent up a yowl of happiness and appreciation, and I knew that he was remembering the days when he had flown the skies with Hiccup as his rider. I smiled and pushed down on the pedal, drawing his back tail feather into the correct position. And then we dived, as if we were falling straight out of the sky, falling down towards the humongous ocean. I tapped Toothless' back comfortingly and whispered over the wind, "Don't worry Toothless, it will be absolutely fine." Toothless turned his head back and nodded with the same happiness he always had when he was flying up with the birds; he stretched out his wings, catching us just as we skimmed the surface of the water, and for just moment, I forgot all about survival, and the Lost Souls, and everything that made me remember the past.

After a few more minutes of flying, we knew it was far too dangerous to be out in plain sight any longer: I clicked his pedal back into position as he turned around and dashed back to the shoreline. The sand ran up to meet us and the Night Fury landed gracefully on the ground; I leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Thank you, Toothless." I knew that actually, he didn't really need me to control his pedal as before he had died, Hiccup had devised a machine that could let Toothless fly himself, but he still took me for rides up in the majestic clouds. Toothless grunted and sat down, the thrill of the flight gone in a heartbeat. He was remembering Hiccup... he always was. Leaving the dragon alone with himself, I walked up to the edge of the waves, watching the fish and various sea creatures swimming around. I waded a little further in before letting my spear do the talking. Soon, I had caught more fish than we needed. I split the pile of sea creatures into four quarters and let Toothless have three of them. He ate them quickly, blinking at my long ginger hair and sky blue eyes. I sighed. "Oh Toothless, I know you miss him, so do I. But we have to live in the present, not the past." He didn't acknowledge my present, not even a grunt.

Making a fire was a process that took several short minutes. All I did was collect a small amount of twigs and sticks, and then Toothless set them alight. We sat in front of the warmth for hours, just cooking the fish and eating them hungrily whenever they looked even slightly edible. Toothless once or twice choked up half of the fish he eat and rolled them along the ground without any enthusiasm. I laughed and pushed them back. "No thanks;" I lifted up the fish I was eating, "I'm good." Suddenly, Toothless seemed to perk up a little, and I realised that I had probably touched on a moment between him and Hiccup that Toothless remembered well.

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes nearby. I turned my head. "What was that?" Toothless was alert to, and he shot me a look of confusion. My eyes narrowed: something was there watching us. I shook my head, no, you're just imagining things. I turned around towards the sunset and fell down on the sand. My name is Thora, and my life was about to change- for the worst...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter was written by me.**

* * *

I turned around towards the sunset and fell down on the sand.

I yelped in alarm, and immediately struggled against the weight on my back. I managed to turn my head enough to look behind me. I sighed mentally when I saw that it was just Toothless, but the reason why he had me pinned flared up worry in me. I saw that he was staring at the bushes that had been rustling, and I looked past him to see them rustle loudly again. This caused Toothless to growl and circle his tail around me protectively, moving his paw/claw off my back and on the ground next to me, letting me sit up a little.

The rustling got louder and louder...

Until a small, sickly looking squirrel darted out of the bush.

Toothless's mouth instantly filled with the famous flammable green gas, ready to fire. "Toothless stop! No!" Realizing it was no threat, Toothless closed his mouth and dropped his head. The squirrel looked up with frightened eyes, and quickly scurried away. I watched it go, confused; Out of all the time I've spent on my own with Toothless, we've rarely seen a squirrel. It wasn't natural to see tree creatures with barely any trees to live in.

I looked over at Toothless and saw a sadness in his eyes, and I knew I had said something similar to Hiccup...again. I sighed, knowing it was painful for him. It was painful for me too, he was my grandfather after all. But Toothless knew him more, and had been with him since he was fourteen.

He let me fully up, and I looked at him in the eye. "Why'd you do that? I could've protected myself just fine!" I defended myself. Toothless just shrugged and walked away some ways before curling up to sleep.

I walked over and he lifted his wing, and I put my head against his side, him covering me with his wing. I closed my eyes and said, "Goodnight, Toothless." he grumbled in response. I forced myself to keep my eyes open to see if the stars would come out in the night sky, something I _still_ had yet to see ever since the fire. Berk's stars were beautiful, you could see so many constellations, and no matter where you were on the island, the moon was always in view.

Ever since the fire, the stars never seemed to show. Just the moon.

As I lay there, searching for any dots in the sky, I remember my mother's stories, on how they were people, the stars. Whenever the gods called them to Asgard, they'd show their safety in the next world by making part of their soul shine in the sky: a star.

Of course, that was just a little story she told me when I was 9. Everyone knows that legend. But there's never been a single star since the fire that destroyed my home, and I sometimes wonder whether they had all forgotten we were still here and went to watch over another part of the world.

I heard light snoring enter my ears, and I turned to see that Toothless had fallen asleep. I yawned, and gave one more glance at the starless sky, before closing my eyes to try and sleep.

* * *

I had no idea where I was at first.

I looked around, just seeing piles of rubble. What was this place? Shaking with uncertainty, I took a step forward. The place reeked with the smell of burnt wood and a bit of death. Cautiously I began walking, still unsure to why I was here.

"Your name, please." A voice said behind me.

I whipped around with a yelp of fear and ended up falling onto the ash strewn grounds beneath me. I looked up to see a boy standing some ways in front of me, his arms crossed like he was angry. He had dark hazel eyes and dark brown hair, his face's expression stern. He wore a gray tunic, as if the color had drained from the fabric, and large fur boots.

"Who- who are you?" I managed, standing up quickly again as it was a habit whenever me or Toothless sensed danger.

He shook his head, "I asked you first." he said. The boy walk forward, kicking up ash and debris. I stood my grounds, and said determinedly, "Thora. Now what's yours?" he chuckled. "Name's Alrik."

I looked around, still having not the slightest clue of my location. "What is this place?" I questioned. I don't know why I asked the stranger, but I felt as if he knew. He looked shocked. "Thora," he began, "You don't remember? Where did you live two years ago?" he questioned. I took a step back, wondering why he would care...and because I knew the answer.

"Berk village..." I answered.

I looked around the ash strewn grounds again, but this time my eyes widened as I saw something different. The debris that stood up from the ground was just the remaining structure of a house, and more and more of them lined next to it, making the town's homes, and I could feel the stones beneath my feet that belonged to the Plaza. I was back. Back...home.

Alrik seemed to know I was not happy with my location as he looked around the 'village graveyard' too. "Why am I here?" I questioned. I hated being here, I had sworn to both myself and Toothless mentally that I'd never go back. Alrik didn't answer.

"Listen, Thora." He said suddenly, his eyes going harsh. "You and that beast are the only beings left in this dump." He said harshly, kicking over another piece of burnt wood. My eyes widened, not expecting him to turn harsh that fast. "So?" I questioned.

He looked at me again. "I need your help."

I took another step back. "Why me?" I questioned. He shrugged, "Like I said, you're the only ones left." he crossed his arms again. I glared, "Me and Toothless have nothing to do with whatever situation you're in! We have enough problems of our own! We don't need more." I shouted, almost tripping over a pice of wood from a small tree that used to be in a family's yard. I kicked it, making it spin from the ground, in anger of being here in the memory of my old life, and all the tragedy it's brought me and my only surviving friend.

"Aw come on, It'll be an adventure!" He seemed to mock, smiling a distant smile. He looked kinda desperate, enough to try petty jokes like that. I just ignored him as I stared around my old home. I could just see the villagers walking around, doing their daily chores, flying with their dragons, and talking about the news. It hurt.

I whipped around to face him. "I _said_, we don't want anything to do with you and your problems!" I shouted at him, now angry. This time he took a step back at my anger, and with realization I calmed myself down. "It's ok, Thora. It's just a dream. Some crazy mixed up nightmare." I muttered, closing my eyes, hoping it would help to wake up.

Suddenly a grumble erupted through the air, making the ground shake. I could feel my consciousness rising, and everything started to go dark. "That would be your dragon trying to wake you." Alrik managed to say. "We'll talk later!" he shouted just before I woke.


End file.
